Lucas and Peytons story redone
by Hawl5710
Summary: Lucas decides that all he really wants is Peyton. Now all he needs to do is convince Peyton that they should be together and that he shouldn't be with Brooke.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I have ever written. This is based on the beginning of _One Tree Hill _where Brooke wants to go out with Lucas and Haley starts to notice Nathan while Peyton is left out of the circle for a little bit.

* * *

"Hey, Luke! Don't you think that it is about time to take me on that date?" –Brooke

"I guess I have made you wait long enough. I'll be at your house at six." –Lucas

Meanwhile Lucas had to go pick up Nathan for practice since his car broke down.

"I see your actually being nice to me for once in your lifetime" stressed Lucas.

"You're good on the court and we need you out there, that's all I want from you." Nathan said.

"So why did you have me pick you up today then? Do you want Peyton to think that we are getting along? I know that she wants you to be nice to me." Asked Luke.

"She needs to stay out of my business. I see the way she looks at you and if that doesn't stop she won't be seeing much of me any longer"

"That's your girlfriend, don't you think you should be taking some her advice?"

"What on being friends with you? You are my brother, I don't have to be your friend. I haven't been your friend for sixteen years and it is not about to start now."

"Whatever, don't act like I care about your relationship with Peyton anyway. I'm taking Brooke on a date tonight."

Shocked by the news Nathan just shook his head and looked out the window the rest of the ride to practice.

"Okay boys, tonight is going to be a short one because I have some stuff to take care of tonight. Let's start with a couple running drills, shall we." Whitey said with a smirk on his face.

After only a half hour of practice Whitey decided that it was enough for the night. Not knowing what Whitey had to go take care of all the boys just left. Lucas had to go prepare for his date and stopped by his mother's cafe before going to get Brooke.

"Lucas Scott where have you been? Your Mother has been looking for you for the past two hours!" Haley shouted right when Luke walked in.

"Well Hales, are you sure you want to hear the truth?"

"I'm your best friend Luke. I always want to hear the truth no matter how bad it is."

"I'm going on a date with Brooke Davis tonight. I know you have never approved of her, but I think you could be friends with her after you get to know her."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME LUKE? Of all the girls in our class and you choose her? You know how she can be!"

"I see the way you look at Nathan, and you know how he can be Hales."

"Your brother Nathan? I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, he is taken by the one and only Peyton Sawyer."

"Whatever Hales. I see you every day. We are best friends after all remember?"

After Haley storms into the back, Lucas decides it is time to go pick up Brooke. Not knowing what he had coming for him, Luke drives to Brooke's house.

"Well you're finally here sexy." Brooke says as she is excited to see him.

"Brooke, I am sorry to say, but something has come up and I really don't think tonight is going to work. I will make this up to you. I just wanted to tell you in person."

"Oh, well I guess I will see you at school tomorrow. I can live without our date for a couple more days."

"See you tomorrow Brooke."

Lucas realized once he got to Brookes house that the date was not right and Haley was right. Brooke was not the one for Lucas. He had been keeping his eyes on Peyton ever since he first saw her. Now that he knew Nathan might be breaking up with her, he might have his chance. Lucas got home and decided to sleep on his thoughts and worry about it all tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Lucas decided he needed to talk to Peyton. Luke knew that his brother was with Peyton, but was going to break it off with her. Before Luke could even find Peyton, Brooke came up and started talking to him.

"Hey Luke! Did you get whatever you had to do done?"

"Umm, yeah Brooke"

"Are you feeling okay? Maybe you need to go back home and get some sleep Luke."

"I'm fine, I just have something on my mind."

"Oh, okay. I will let you go then. I need to go talk to Peyton anyway. Bye Luke."

"See you later Brooke."

Luke realized how hard this was going to be since Peyton and Brooke were best friends and told each other everything.

"I mean Brooke is probably telling Peyton everything that happened last night right now." Luke thought to himself.

Meanwhile Brooke went to find Peyton and of course she was at her locker.

"Hey P-Sawyer!"

"Hi B-Davis."

"You okay? You look depressed."

"Nathan just broke up with me out of nowhere. I mean I haven't done anything wrong, he just came up to me when I got out of my car this morning and told me things were over."

"You don't have any idea why he would say things were over?"

"Well I think he has a thing for that girl, Haley."

"Her? She is like one of the biggest nerds I know. Well I guess I have never talked to her, but she is not Nathans type."

"I guess so. She tutors him now. Maybe she just has something I don't. Oh well, she is pretty. Plus, everyone should have known that Nathan and I were never going to work out anyway."

"P-Sawyer don't say that. Maybe it will work out."

"No, I would have eventually broke it off if he wouldn't have."

"Why?"

"I have had my eye on someone else lately."

"What P-Sawyer?! You haven't said anything to me! Who is it?"

"I can't tell you right now. I don't want to jinx anything before it even starts. Plus, I think he has his eye on a different girl anyway."

"I'm sure this mystery guy will come around. You are the most amazing blonde there is around, so he has to."

"Haha. Thanks Brooke. I need to get to History now. See you at lunch B-Davis."

"Bye P-Sawyer!"

Peyton knew that if she told Brooke that she liked Lucas that she would be crushed and probably wouldn't talk to her forever. Meanwhile, Haley needed to talk to Lucas and she didn't care what he had to say about her feelings for Nathan.

"Hey Luke. Did you get your chemistry homework done?"

"Yes, Haley I always get my homework done. Is there something you would actually like to talk to me about other than homework?"

"You know me so well Lucas Scott. I want to talk to you about Nathan."

"Haley, as your best friend you know how I feel about this. As a guy though, I can tell that Nathan has changed and he plans on breaking up with Peyton. I think that you could change Nate for the better and that maybe you two will just work out."

"Wow Luke. I did not expect to hear that coming from you. I'm so thankful to have you as my best friend. So on a different note, how did your date with Brooke go?"

"Well, once I got her house I told her I couldn't go on a date tonight because I had to get a few things done."

"So, after hearing that, how are things with Peyton."

"I haven't talked to her yet. I have no idea what to say and where to say it. I don't want Brooke to see us talking and intrude."

"Lucas Scott! Just talk to her already! I can tell it's bugging you. If you need to rehearse what to say, come to the café tonight while I work."

"Okay I will come after practice tonight. See you then Hales."

"Bye Luke."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night after practice Lucas went over to the café to talk to Haley. Little did he know that Brooke and Peyton would be there.

"Hey Sexy, how's it going?" Brooke shouted across the empty café.

"Um, excuse me what?" Lucas said stunningly.

"Luke over here!"

"Oh hi Brooke… and Peyton."

"Hi Luke." Peyton said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well nice to see you girls, but I have to go catch up on some homework in the back with Haley."

"You don't want to sit with us and do it? Well okay. Bye." Brooke said with an angry look.

Lucas walked to the back where Haley was smiling like she had just received the best news in her life.

"Haley James, what is going on with your right now?"

"What are you talking about? I am fine. Let's talk about you, oh and the gorgeous Peyton."

"Speaking of her, did you know she is here with Brooke?"

"Yes, I do. You are going to talk to her tonight after you talk to me."

"Why would I do that when Brooke is with her?"

"You are not. She knows that Nathan and I are becoming a couple and she is going to talk to me about his family. After I talk to her, you will be speaking to her. So let's go over what you are going to say."

"Actually I think that I have a better idea. I know that if I plan what I am going to say I will mess everything up. So, after you are done talking to her I will walk up front and just wing everything. It will hopefully end up making sense."

"That actually sounds like a really good plan. Well Brooke is supposed to leave soon, so get ready."

Lucas made himself some food while Haley did some cleaning up in the back before they had to close and she needed to go talk to Peyton. Meanwhile Brooke was getting overly suspicious of Peyton's look she gave Luke when he came in the café.

"Why did you give him that look Peyton?"

"What are you talking about Brooke? I did not give Lucas any look."

"Yes you did and you had a little twinkle in your eye."

"Well it's not like he likes you anyway. You can tell. Plus all you do is whore around and Luke deserves a lot better than that."

"Well whatever then Peyton. It's not like Nathan like you when you guys were dating since he was too busy whoring around with me in the meantime."

"You act like I had no idea Brooke. I knew the whole time, I just didn't give a crap. I will not let him treat Haley like that though. That is why you need to leave so I can talk to her. Also B-Davis, give up on Luke. You are my best friend and you do not need to have the other Scott boy too."

"Fine then. I will just go. Oh by the way, Nathan and I haven't had sex ever since he started talking to that Haley girl. Plus I don't want to change, so I don't need to have Luke. I will just keep doing me. Bye P-Sawyer. See you at school tomorrow."

Brooke left without even being mad about the whole situation that just happened with Peyton. Haley saw Brooke leave and started to get nervous about what Peyton was going to say to her."

"Well here I go Luke. Wish me Luck."

"Good Luck Hales. Not like you have ever needed luck though."

"Oh fine Luke, you are the one that needs good luck. Come out in ten minutes."

Haley went out and had her little talk with Peyton, which turned out Peyton was just giving her advice about what to be like when she was around his mom and dad. Lucas was nervous but he saw Haley look back at him and knew he needed to go out there.

"You got this Luke, don't worry about what she will say. Just say what you have always wanted to say." Lucas slowly whispered to himself as he started walking out to Peyton and Haley.

"Hey Hales, can I but in and talk to Peyton?"

"Of course, she is all yours now Luke. I'm going to go in the back and finish cleaning up. Come get me when you are ready to leave."

"Sounds good Hales."

"You need to talk to me? What would that have to be about?"

"Well Peyton, I need to tell you something that I have always wanted to tell you."

"Actually Luke, I want to talk first."

"I know I have been dating your brother for two years now and that we have now broke up, as you probably already know. Every time you came around when I was with him, all I did was stare at you. I think that I should have told you this a long time ago. Lucas Scott I have been watching you for at least a year now. You are the definition of perfect to me. I need to be with you and I hope you feel the same. So now you can talk."

"I think you just took the words out of my mouth. I have always been keeping an eye on you Peyton. I didn't care that you were with my brother. I knew you needed to be with me. So, Peyton Sawyer, would you now like to be with me?"

"Of course Luke! Oh, by the way, Brooke already knows about this. So, don't worry about what she will think about this."

"Sound Perfect. Well that was a short and to the point talk. I am glad we got to the point. I need to go talk to Haley now. I guess I will see you tomorrow at school then." Lucas said with the biggest smile on his face."

"See you tomorrow Lucas Scott."

Lucas kissed Peyton on the cheek and then walked on to the back. Haley was done cleaning and standing there now with a big smile on her face again.

"Well Luke, looks like we are both in a relationship now!"

"What? When the heck did you talk to Nathan?"

"I was talking to him the whole time you were up there with Peyton."

"Well congrats Haley. Now let's go. I need to get some homework done before go see my girlfriend tomorrow. Damn that feels so good to say. Peyton Sawyer is my girlfriend."

"Nathan Scott is my boyfriend. Wow that does feel good to say."

Lucas dropped Haley off at home and then went home himself. He was so proud to call Peyton his girlfriend now. He went to bed ready to see her the next day at school.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day before Lucas went to school, he began to get really nervous. He had never been this nervous to go see a girl before. He was excited at the same time though, so he decided it was time to go. Once he got to school, the first thing he saw was Peyton's Comet. The car he was always excited to see. Peyton was sitting in the front seat listening to music as usual. Lucas walked over to go see her.

"Good morning beautiful, how was your night?"

"Well hi Luke, my night was extravagant."

"Are you ready for your new boyfriend to walk you to class?"

"Oh of course handsome, let's go."

Lucas and Peyton went to class getting many smiles on the way. Everyone was excited to see that they were finally together. Even Brooke was happy for them. She had her ways of moving on quickly. Lucas got to see Haley during lunch and stopped to talk to her.

"Hey Hales, have you had a nice day so far?"

"Of course! Nathan picked me up for breakfast this morning and surprised me with meeting his family! He also came in to meet my parent and they loved him! I don't think I have ever been this happy. Oh, and I am happy for you and Peyton too. How was your morning with her?"

"Well it started with me smiling from afar as she was listening to her music. She is perfect Hales. Why didn't I have the guts to talk to her before?"

"Luke, maybe it was destined to be that she and Nathan were together before all of this. I have to go now. Have a good rest of the day and hopefully a great night with Peyton."

"Alright you too Hales."

Lucas finished eating then went to the rest of his classes that day. He didn't have practice that day so he decided he would go to Peyton's house and surprise her. He went and got her flowers and a necklace first. He then headed over to her house.

"Coming!" Peyton shouted as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hi there Peyton."

"Lucas Scott! What are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't have practice so I thought I would come and surprise you."

"Well this is amazing. Come in."

They went upstairs to Peyton's room and talked for a while. Luke then gave her the necklace he got her.

"Luke! We have not even been together for that long, but thank you! It is absolutely gorgeous."

"We may not have been together for long, but I have always knew that I wanted to be with you, so I thought that you needed something to remind you of me for the times that we are not together."

"I love it!"

Peyton leaned over and kissed Lucas. They were now on her bed and things were getting a lot more intimate. One thing led to another and an hour later they were laying in Peyton's bed naked.

"Wow, Luke that was amazing."

"Oh I do agree. Peyton can I spend every minute with you?"

"I wish, but you know we don't have all the same classes. Ha-ha."

"Well some day we can figure out a way so that we are never a part."

They laid there for a while longer and then Lucas had to go home. Lucas could not shut up about Peyton when he got home. He first wouldn't stop telling his mom, and then he had to call Haley to tell her.

A few weeks had gone by and it was sure a fun few weeks. Luke and Peyton were inseparable. They spent every minute together. Then one day Peyton showed up and Luke's house just sitting in her car outside. Luke looked out the window and saw her then went and talked to her.

"Peyton what are you doing out here?"

"Luke there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it? You can tell me anything and you know that."

"I am two weeks late Luke. My period has not come yet. This morning I took a test, and it was positive. I made a doctor's appointment for next Wednesday. I have to keep this child, but if you don't what to have anything to do with it then I understand."

"Wow. That was a lot to take in. Peyton Sawyer, I am not going to let you do this alone. I will be there at every appointment and for everything else you need me for! I am in love with you and I will be just as much in love with our child! I love you Peyton Sawyer and if that means having to go through this at a young age then that is what I will do."

"I love you Lucas Scott. I realize how hard this is going to be too, but I know this a blessing in disguise."

Lucas and Peyton had to tell their parent within the next week. Neither of them were very happy, but they were glad that they were being mature about things and decided to keep the child. A few months later Peyton gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Now that baby girl is three years old. Peyton and Lucas are freshmen in college and are doing great. They have their own apartment and Lucas is helping coach basketball on his free time. Everyone knew how hard this journey was going to be for the two of them, but everyone believed in them.


End file.
